La luna y las olas del mar
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Lo más razonable era llamar de inmediato a sus compañeros Vengadores, activar por control remoto su armadura y no dejarlo escapar, pero Tony no era de ésos que tenían buenos reflejos sin ayuda de la tecnología como Clint o Steve, así que lo único que hizo fue estar inmóvil y seguir hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes como el más fino y hermoso jade.


**La luna y las olas del mar**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Fanfic hecho para el Amigo Invisible 2013 de la comunidad theavengers_esp de LiveJournal. Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Había veces en las que Tony necesitaba olvidarse de su dinero, de su armadura y de su actitud pretenciosa y altanera; si los demás se cansaban de él en ocasiones, por supuesto que Stark también lo hacía. Él reconocía que no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero eso no lo hacía olvidarse que los demás tenían un límite.<p>

Suspiró y se acomodó los lentes oscuros sobre el puente de la nariz.

Tony Stark recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo Pepper sobre ser una persona normal. Claro, él la ignoró por completo mientras reparaba un pequeño robot que ataba las agujetas de sus zapatos, sin ambargo, algunas frases quedaron marcadas: "lentes oscuros, no gritar, gabardina, no presumir sus miles de millones de dólares, leer algún periódico y que te tape la cara". O eso creyó haber escuchado; al final le dio igual y fue a un restaurante bastante alejado de la parte residencial de Malibú pero que estaba cerca de alguna playa poco frecuentada.

Disfrutó de tres tazas de té de limón cuando le pidió a la mesera un café cargado, ya que necesitaba cafeína para sobrevivir. El héroe de Nueva York dejó de prestar atención a la revista de robótica que siempre llevaba consigo, para curiosear un poco el local. Era un lugar pequeño pero confortable, buena iluminación y grandes ventanas que daban directo al mar. La hermosa luna flotaba sobre el oscuro cielo de California e iluminaba todo el mar. Dentro, algunos clientes disfrutaban de los postres mientras charlaban animosamente.

Fijó la vista sobre la última mesa que estaba sobre la esquina y que era iluminada por los rayos lunares; en ella, Tony pudo observar a un chico no mayor a los veinte años, con el cabello negro como la misma oscuridad, la piel blanca y unos ojos tan verdes que parecían tener brillo propio.

El millonario quedó paralizado al instante. Lo más razonable era llamar de inmediato a sus compañeros Vengadores, activar por control remoto su armadura y no dejarlo escapar, pero Tony no era de ésos que tenían buenos reflejos sin ayuda de la tecnología como Clint o Steve, así que lo único que hizo fue estar inmóvil y seguir hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes como el más fino y hermoso jade.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, arrugando en el acto la revista que sostenía. Tenía que pensar por unos segundos. Era ilógico que el sujeto ése estuviese ahí, en un restaurante de Malibú plácidamente tomando un café donde también estaba uno de sus mayores enemigos Vengadores. No. Se supone que hace algunos años fue encerrado en una celda de donde jamás saldría. Al menos fue lo que dijo su hermano.

Mientras Tony razonaba todas las variables, el sujeto dejó dinero sobre la mesa y salió tranquilamente del lugar, dejando a Tony con el corazón desbocado y su mente totalmente en blanco. ¿Tenía que perseguirlo? Si debía, no lo hizo a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Claro, el sujeto que vio hace cuatro noches no era él, Tony estaba seguro de eso. Y cuando Tony decía algo, era porque tenía razón; y si no, tenía la inteligencia necesaria para hacerles creer que él estaba en lo correcto. No era muy difícil, casi todo el mundo era tonto.<p>

Pero Tony alguna que otra vez ignoraba su poderosa mente para seguir el consejo de eso que la gente llamaba "instinto". Por supuesto que nadie estaba enterado de ello, era de las pocas cosas que Tony no gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

Así que, gracias a su instinto, visitó aquel restaurante todas las noches. Llevaba lentes oscuros y pedía lo mismo. Se sentaba en el lugar de siempre y observaba disimuladamente la mesa de la esquina, esperando al sujeto de los ojos verdes.

El millonario no era de esas personas indecisas que dudaban al hacer algo. No, Tony era lo contrario a todo eso. Pero últimamente todo estaba fallando dentro de él, así que no se molestaba por darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Cuando el sujeto entró, dejó pasar media hora, pensando en sí debía o no preguntar la verdadera identidad del joven.

Se dio una bofetada mental. Tony no era cobarde, así que se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la mesa de la esquina silenciosamente. Le regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando el joven levantó el rostro y tomó asiento frente a él, bajo la atenta y confundida mirada del chico.

* * *

><p>—Eres Loki.<p>

No era un hombre de rodeos. Estaba seguro que era él. Todo era igual, excepto la edad. Pero Thor le dijo alguna vez que su hermano menor era un hechicero y podía cambiar su apariencia como si se tratara de respirar.

Esperó en silencio. El joven "Loki" lo miraba entre confundido y extrañado por su actitud. Después de unos minutos, Tony llegó a pensar en que, tal vez, existía la pequeña probabilidad de que su intinto estuviese mal y la persona de enfrente no fuera Loki.

Los ojos verdes seguían mirándolo, hasta que se apagaron y regresaron al pequeño libro que sostenía entre las pálidas manos.

—No, creo que me estás confundiendo.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de la respuesta y molesto a la vez por haberse equivocado. Se levantó de la silla y cuando giró sobre los talones para alejarse, alguien lo tomó de la muñeca y un humo denso y verde lo cubrió. Fue un sensación de frío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, pudo ver que ya no estaba en el restaurante. El suave rugido de las olas se oía con más intensidad y el aroma a sal y algas inundó su nariz. De alguna manera fue teletransportado a la playa, también pudo sentir que el agua y la espuma marina mojaban sus zapatos.

Una mano fría seguía sujetándolo.

Se soltó del agarre y dio la vuelta, para ver al tipo de cabello negro sonreír de manera algo escalofriante.

—Eres Loki —repitió Tony, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Una ola llegó hasta ellos y los mojó hasta las rodillas. Stark pudo ver que el sujeto aún sonreía.

—Me preguntaba cuántas noches pasarían para que te dignaras a hablarme. Sin duda pensé que serían dos, pero te tomó bastante tiempo, Stark.

—Debo admitir que mi instinto ha estado fallando, pero al final resultó que yo tenía razón.

Tony se sentó en la arena, importándole poco la amenaza que estaba a un lado de él. Daba igual, los buenos siempre ganaban.

El ambiente se relajó, o eso parecía, así que Loki imitó a Stark y se sentó sobre la húmeda arena. La situación se estaba volviendo bastante rara.

—Thor mencionó que hace algunos años hubo un juicio bastante fuerte en tu contra y que desde entonces estabas encerrado en la celda más segura de Asgard.

—Ese idiota —murmuró Loki, mientras una ola mojaba sus piernas—. En efecto, así fue.

—Y ahora estás aquí, sentado junto al poderoso Iron Man.

—A Thor siempre se le olvida mencionar que yo creé el sistema de seguridad de las celdas con mi magia. Odín fue lo bastante tonto por mandarme ahí.

—No creo que ésa fuera la razón —Tony lo miró de reojo, mirando su perfecto perfil.

—Eres bastante listo —Loki observó la Luna con bastante interés—. Un hechizo simple y todos olvidaron mi participación en esa tarea.

—Así que, técnicamente, siempre has estado libre y vagando por los nueve mundos.

—Sí.

—Y cambiaste tu edad.

—Sí. Hago lo que quiero. A veces me gusta verme más joven de lo que realmente aparento y otras de mayor edad. Incluso cambio mi apariencia a otra totalmente diferente. Es divertido.

—Y supongo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello, ya que Thor no ha mencionado el tema.

—El tonto de mi hermano jamás se dará cuenta.

Tony simplemente quería correr para alejarse de ahí y regresar a casa. La situación estaba bastante rara; debía ser un sueño todo aquello. En ningún universo de los miles que existían era posible que Tony estuviese hablando como si nada pasara con uno de los asgardianos más poderosos que existían. Oh, ¿qué diría Bruce, su hermano de la ciencia, al contarle todo aquello? Lo mandaría al psiquiatra, indudablemente.

Las olas seguían mojando sus piernas y el olor a sal se intensificaba cada vez más.

—¿Por qué motivo estás aquí, Cuernitos?

Los ojos endemoniadamente verdes lo miraron, reflejaban tal misterio que Tony se perdía en ellos. Loki era tan enigmático que no podía leerlo, ni tratar de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Parecía que pasarían mil años antes de que Tony acertara.

—Ya lo decubrirás la próxima vez que nos veamos.

¿Así que habría una segunda visita? Abrió los ojos enormemente mientras Loki se desvanecía en una nube de humo color verde hasta desaparecer.

Stark miró el lugar donde Loki estaba para después alzar la vista y mirar la luna fijamente.

Lo único que pudo pensar después de unos minutos fue que jamás volvería a tomar unas vacaciones en su vida.

No quería otra nochecita como ésa. Lo peor de todo fue que no pudo echarle la culpa al alcohol de ello. Hubiese sido más divertido con diez cervezas encima.

O veinte, daba igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
